A trágedia de uma fic
by pawaa
Summary: Um exemplo de autora que revisa sua fic cinco vezes antes de postar. Parábens


**Titulo original: **_O casamento do meu Danna_

_**Autora**__: Kowai-Chan_

**Id**: 5507053

**Ripada por**: Leah e Mel

**Titulo: **A tragédia de uma fic

**Oi^^!(Mel: Oi)**

**Essa é uma longfic, sem previsão de capítulos. (Mel: espero que com menos erros do que essa ok? ) Conterá Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.**

**Resumo: Deidara fica sabendo que Sasori vai (Leah: vai...? Aonde ?)(Mel: vai pra onde filha?) se ele nunca esqueceu seus sentimentos pelo (Mel: juro que não entendi esse pelo ai... pelo que?) ele vai tentar desmanchar o casamento de seu melhor amigo e roubá-lo para á que ele vai conseguir? (Mel: ham...? Como?)[Mel: sinceramente isso que você escreveu dizendo ser um resumo, no máximo pode ser chamado de introdução, muito mal por sinal. Se não sabe escrever um resumo, não escreva.]**

**Sim, a história foi inspirada no filme "O casamento do meu melhor amigo".**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

O casamento do meu Danna

**(Mel: só pelo titulo do capítulo já vejo que é Yaoi)**

Deidara, um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, estava sentado na cama de seu quarto, ainda surpreso, pela ligaçã **(Leah: você quis dizer ligação, né?)** que tinha acabado de receber. Um telefonema de seu melhor amigo de muitos anos, Sasori, a amizade deles havia começado como relacionamento "de uma noite de bebedeira" **(Mel: nessa noite deixaram de serem amigos parem serem amantes)**, mas acabaram se tornando inseparáveis amigos.

Há alguns anos, Sasori havia viajado para trabalhar em uma galeria de arte em Konoha, e eles se comunicavam apenas através de e-mails e raras chamadas telefônicas. A última foi também a pior. **(Mel: por que já teve outras piores?)**

**Flashback on_**

Triiim,triiim (telefone tocando)-Alô?

-Deidara?

-Sasori!Tudo bem?Quanto tempo!Achei que tinha esquecido meu telefone!**(Leah: adooooro esse pessoal que não põe espaços depois da pontuação) (Mel: concordo com você Leah, isso me da uma raiva ¬¬')**

-Hehehe(risada nervosa)Sabe, Deidara, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-(silêncio)

-Bom, aqui em Konoha, eu conheci uma garota e...

-Ah, já sei, fez alguma besteira, né?O que foi dessa vez?Ela ficou grávida ou o quê?

-Não, er... Deidara, eu vou me casar.

-HAHAHAHA!Conta outra!Akasuna no Sasori?Se casando?

-Não, Deidara, é sério. Eu vou **mesmo** me casar.

-É-é sério?Q-que bom!Q-quer d-dizer, nunca pensei em você casando!

-É, pois é, nem eu. Mas, puxa, Deidara, você tem que conhecê-la, ela é incrível. (Pausa)Nos casamos em duas **(Leah:duas...? o que?)** ser meu padrinho? **(Mel: deveria explicar melhor esse trecho, por que eu li que nem uma tartaruga parando toda hora.)**

-O QUE?

-Bom, que **(Mel: não deveria ser "quem" ao invés de "que"?)** melhor que meu melhor amigo pra ser padrinho? **(Leah: Hum... Pergunta intrigante "que melhor que meu melhor amigo") (Mel: concordo com você) **Eu já arranjei tudo, passagens, roupas de cerimônia... tudo!

-Não, tudo bem _danna_, claro que eu vou.

-Que ótimo. Nunca pesei, realmente em me casar sem você.

-Que... que bom, Sasori, tenho que desligar, estou meio ocupado, sabe.

-Ah certo. Tchau Deidara, falamos mais depois.

(Desliga o telefone)

**Flashback off_**

Deidara não sabia explicar, mas a notícia do casamento de seu _danna_ tinha provocado um sentimento estranho nele.

Raiva?Não. Desagrado?Não, mais que isso. Ciúmes?Sim, não, não podia ser... Ciúmes, de seu melhor amigo, que ia se casar?Talvez, ele nunca tivesse deixado da amá-lo, ele não sabia ao certo, só sabia que aquele casamento não podia acontecer!

Mas como impedi-lo de se casar?Em duas semanas?Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que poderia ajudá-lo. Ele pegou o celular e uma agenda telefônica, procurando na letra "I"

Esperou alguns segundos.

-Alô, Itachi?

-Deidara, o que você quer?

-Preciso da sua ajuda

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Owari!**

**E aí?Gostarm? (Leah: do enredo sim, mais de como foi escrito, NÃO!)**

**Estou pensando em postar o capítulo dois, mas só se receber reviews, oka? (Leah: Hum...) (Mel: espero que seja mais bem escrito)**

**Não se esqueçam de mandar suas opiniões, são elas que melhoras as fics! (Leah: Não adianta mandar opiniões, se a autora não leva em conta. Não é, Kowai-Chan)**

**~Kissus **

**Jaa nee;D**

**Comentários adicionais**

**Leah: Sinceramente, eu não curto muito fic Yaoi, mas a historia estava boa. A História! A fic contém erros grosseiros de gramática; palavras faltando. Incrível que seu Word não acusou erro. E olha que você nos "disse" por aquele recado, que você revisa suas fics cinco vezes.**

**Mel: Gosto de fics yaoi, quando as consigo entender, seus erros de português e a falta de palavras, me fez perder o interesse pela fic; porém gostei do enredo. Só não entendo como uma garota que diz que rever sua fic cinco vezes comete uns erros desse; acho que não deveria cometer os erros que cometeu**


End file.
